lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilhar-Todra/Dohal-Viltra
@Drel OOC Notes Created: November 1, 2007 Died: May 3, 2008 Timeline/Era: 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era Race: Lorrdian Class: Combat Force Class: Sentinel Physical Information Basic Information Name: Rehtaf-and-Adnahr Vilhar-Todra Age: 22 at creation, ~35 at death Eye color: Brown Hair color: Blue Height: 175cm Weight: 76kg Desc His demeanor attentive, this young Human male stands shy of six feet, at approximately 1.75 meters to the very top of his short, bistre-tinted hair. Azure-hued eyes, set to either side of a thin, handsome nose, scrutinize the galaxy from beneath undistinguished eyebrows. Lips, darker and redder than the surrounding skin, are pressed together in perpetual passivity. Flat ears lead to a defined jaw line, clearly showing his cleanly-shaved cheeks and cleft chin. Below an average-length neck lie muscled shoulders, from which sinewy arms--ending in firm, sure hands--sprout. A toned frame tapers to a trim waist, and then flares out to a pair of powerful, able legs, at the terminal of which are two agile feet. However, a noticable imperfection lies on his left hand: a thin, partially-faded scar adorns the palm of his hand, the remnants of an earlier encounter. Equipment Vilhar-Todra A maroon Zeyd-cloth hood A coal gray combat jumpsuit a crimson-bladed curved Beryllius hilt Maroon Zeyd-cloth robes Dohal-Viltra A White Blast Helmet with Circular Black Markings A coal gray combat jumpsuit A sleek datapad inscribed 'Xusnorb' a black Laish skin cloak An AK-47 Heavy Repeater Cannon Personal Information Basic Information Place of Birth: University Hospital, Lorrd City, Lorrd, Kanz Sector Parents: Adnahr-and-Sark Rehtaf-Aida (Father) Vild-and-Firrd Sil-Retamma Sibling: Rehtaf-and-Adnahr Rehtor-Arta (Sister) Occupations Electronics, Inc. Sales Associate - Capital City, Lorrd: Age 16 - 19 Con Artist - Capital City, Lorrd: Age 20 - 22 Imperial Inquisitor - Imperial Palace, Imperial Center: Age 22 - 27 Freelance Rebel - Wroona: Age 27 - 30 Rebel Alliance Special Forces - Mon Calamari: Age 30 - 31 Rebel Alliance Military Intelligence Supreme Commander - Mon Calamari: Age 31 - death Languages Spoken: Galactic Basic, Jawa Trade Language, Zabrak, Noghri Pre-creation History Born to middle-class parents, Vilhar-Todra lived a life better than many of his classmates. He attended Lorrdian public schools as a child and young adult, and performed well (especially in history), also playing Smashball for the school's team, which he led as a Senior. These factors combined to grant him easy entrance to Lorrd University, where he entered as a prelaw student. There, he flourished as he had in high school, earning good grades, and playing well on the Smashball team. At the end of the semester, he attended several parties to celebrate the success. Alas, this would be one of his most-resented decisions. By the end of the first night, he was sitting in front of the Dean; by the next morning, he was expelled. Forced into independence, Fate conspired against Vilhar: his family, shamed by his sudden reversal, disowned him; his boss, refusing to employ a "delinquent," fired him. He took what little money he still had, and rented a small apartment, scraping along for a time; this changed when he was asked for rent he had no money for. Faced with being homeless, Vilhar lied; with this simple act, his life changed: a lie here, a faked story there, and he was living "normally." Too normal, in fact, for him to contribute it to pure luck; "I'm a Lorrdian--it's natural," "...Maybe I'm just special?" were the arguments fighting in his head. However, these arguments drifted to the back of his head as he settled into the ebb-and-flow of his new life. One day, Vilhar was busy earning his new-found living: conning people. Posing as a representative of the Old Spacers' Home, he went to the office of the naval commander of Lorrd's garrison. Theatre-worthy acting later, he had earned himself a hearty paycheck. Little did he know, he'd also earned himself free accomodations for some time to come: he was arrested the next day, and convicted shortly. His prison stay began, only to be promptly interrupted--before he'd even "got comfortable," as he said. Imperial troops, accompanied by a certain Naval Officer--looking quite angry--dragged Vilhar out of his cell, and to an uncertain fate. Roleplay Information Tone(s): Passive (Vilhar), Laconic (Dohal) Textcolor: White Alignment(s): Neutral Evil -> True Neutral Sith Information Master(s): Senrex Fash Apprentice(s): None Lightsaber(s): a crimson-bladed curved Beryllius hilt Preferred Form: Form III, Soresu, combined with Dun Moch Character Sheet Character Motives: Vilhar strives power above all else. In his early days, he gained power through status--academic and athletic (Smashball). Later, he found it through money, gained through his burgeoning illusory skills. Most recently, power was acquired from a new-arrival, the Force, combined with an old staple: the almighty feeling of making another believe something from your direct will. To pursue his greater motive of power, Vilhar has several lesser motives: material wealth and knowledge--both of his "marks," and of the Force. However, because of his subtler approach to power gain, Vilhar is highly hesitant to outright shows of it (unless deemed appropriate, or under direct orders), as all they are is "instant gratification." Character Strengths: Vilhar's greatest strengths come firmly from his background. As a teenager, his first strength blossomed: as a retails salesman, he gained the ability to wear "masks"--honestly show one thing, and believe another. Later in life, his other major character strength began to assert itself: when life gave him the proverbial lemon, he did his best to get not just through, but ahead, showing his raw detirmination, bolstered by his almost-unhealthy self-confidence. Sith beliefs, brought about by training, only exacerbated this. Character Downfalls: As Vilhar strives for power, he can potentially be manipulated as easily as he manipulates those around him. While prudence usually thrives, if his ego were stroked, or he were tricked into feeling in power, he could easily be deceived. Vilhar's self-confidence can also be a downfall; it can make him stubborn and uncautious when his "public" mask is removed. Due to his past, Vilhar is still an avid illusionist; were he to come upon a trick he couldn't figure out, it would be quite easy to get somewhat on his "good side," or get a bit of information out of him, if the trick were explained. Character Quirks and Other Miscellaneous Information:'''While Vilhar's arrogance and manipulative nature would not normally allow such a person to follow another completely, Vilhar does so because of (in his mind) a debt. The Emperor elevated him from a simple street magician and con artist to the ranks of the truly powerful, something Vilhar will always remember. Also, Vilhar can't fully respect any "simple-minded brutes," (read: grunts) as he sees them as petty thugs without the ability or will to think before acting. Category:Characters